


Zuko and the Sorting Hat

by prrincessyue



Series: Avatar and the Sorting Hat [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prrincessyue/pseuds/prrincessyue
Summary: Zuko gets sorted into his Hogwarts house by the sorting hat





	Zuko and the Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frantheman05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantheman05/gifts).



As he passed the table, Zuko smiled at a Hufflepuff who had just been sorted into that very house. He felt himself holding his breath as he got closer and closer to the hat. 

The hat could do it's job, he knew that. After all, his mother had been sorted into Hufflepuff, and that was so right for her. But at the same time, he couldn't see himself fitting into any house as well as she could. And this house placement could alter the course of his whole _destiny_ \- it was a lot to take. 

Although he respected each house, he hoped for a more honourable one, like...Gryffindor, maybe? He didn't even know. He probably wasn't deserving of that house anyway, with all the mistakes he made. How easily he could lose his way, not even remember who he was.

In any case, anything far away from Slytherin would be best. Only because his dad had been in that house, so his sister would probably end up there, and Zuko didn't want anything to do with her for the next 7 years of his life. He would _beg_ the hat not to put him in Slytherin, if he had to.

Zuko was at the stool now. He stalled sitting down, not feeling very well prepared at all. Eventually, he unsteadily eased himself onto the seat. 

And the hat barely touched his head.

It grazed his head for half a second before Professer Bumi promptly lifted it back off and started applauding, his hand not leaving the brim once. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" was ringing throughout the great hall, and a certain red and gold endourned table was cheering so _louldy_ , and Zuko felt like soaring.

He fit into Gryffindor like a glove! 

Shocked but pleased, Zuko didn't bother to contain his excitement and hurried to drop into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

Ofcourse, the hat new that Zuko wasn't perfectly Gryffindor. He was a complicated young man, and could very well have traits of _every_ house. But it had only taken the hat that long to realize that he _didn't_ want to be Slytherin and that he _did_ have Gryffindor in him. And that, most of all, this was what he needed. An answer of completely certainty, to assure him, calm the turmoil within him.

With his identity so quickly confirmed, Zuko finally felt at peace with himself. 

He hoped the feeling would last forever, or atleast - because he wasn't _that_  lucky - as long as he went to this school, which he now completely loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
